The 80th Hunger Games
by coolcattime
Summary: A world where Peeta was never reaped, Katniss still won the games but they are still going on. A 13 year old from 11 hopes that she will she her family again, but what will hoping do in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and it is in a world where Peeta never got reaped, Katniss still won, but the games continue.** **I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

I wake up and stare at the ceiling, it is first light and my window lets sun rays reach my head, it always is sunny on the day of the reaping, the reaping, my second reaping. I have eighteen entries thanks to tesserae I have to take, 8 because of last year's entries, 1 because I have to, and 7 to keep my family alive. I walk to the small mirror on the wall next to the door, a small girl, with dark skin and eyes stares back, I look like many others from District 11. I reach for my hair brush, my brown hair doesn't pass the end of my neck, this way it can't get into my eyes. Hanging by the wardrobe is a long white dress which my mum must of hung up last night, on the floor underneath it is a pair of white sandals, reaping clothes. My other clothes for some reason are not right for the reaping, to simple or something along the lines of that is what my mum had said last year when I had started to get dressed. I put on the dress and sandals, the white is okay I guess but the sandals hurt my toes and I wish I could were my soft boots. I begin to head downstairs for breakfast, I am about to go through into the kitchen when I hear voices from the over side of the door.

"Honey it's not good for her to be taking all this tesserae, by the time she's fifteen she would have been reaped for sure."

"I know know dear, but she just wants to make sure we survive, and to be truthful if it wasn't for her taking tesserae I don't think we would."

"But she won't even let Poppy and Rose take some next year," how could my dad say such a thing? I take all that tessarae so they will never have to. I step back a bit pretend I didn't hear anything, then walk in.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," I say with a smile, acting as if I've just got up.

"Hello Autumn, my little beauty," says my Dad, it's a bit of a sad name really but the season I was born in, but I still have always liked it. My four younger sisters come in, Poppy and Rose are both 11, Melody she's 7 and has the voice of an angel, and Heather the 5 year old, they look like smaller mes, but with waist length hair.

Soon after a breakfast of seeded bread and raspberries it is time to go to the reaping. A Capitol woman named Saskia De Kazan stands on the stage. Her hair is sky blue and wavy, she is waiting for the reaping to start. I find my two friends Cherry and Lily. Cherry with her straight waist length black hair and light brown eyes. Lily with her curled brown hair and blue eyes. We hold hands, there is nothing left to do but hope, but all three of us know hope will do nothing for us here. The Mayor walks onto the along with the mentors Chaff and Seeder. The Mayor starts the reading about the dark days and why we have the Hunger Games, I wish they'd just get on with it. Finally Saskia steps up to the balls.

"It's time to put the lucky tributes of District 11 for the 80th Annual Hunger Games," she says in her silly Capitol accent, lucky how can she think anyone in these games lucky, they have to fight to the death for pete's stake. She carries on.

"Ladies first," now I know I shouldn't of hoped when she reads out the name of the tribute.

"Autumn Malet."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of it, it might not be that good because it's my first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hearing my name is like a slap on the face. My friends have let go of my hands, I start to walk to the stage, or in other words my death in the near future. By now everyone is looking at me, and Peacekeepers are surrounding me. I'm now on the stage, Saskia asks the question she always asks

"Is there any volunteers?" Silent, you could hear a pin drop, I expended this, I have no one older than me to volunteer for me. She moves on to the boys, placing her hand into the ball of doom, and picking out the name of the person doomed to die for the entertainment of the Capitol.

"Odin Erinson," a sixteen year old steps forward, he is strong, much stronger than any of the girls his age, and just about half of the boys. He works in the same field as me, carrying off the carts of fruits to the trains for delivery to the Capitol. If I was ever face to face with him in the games, he could most likely kill me with one blow from his fist. The Mayor comes and reads the long boring Treaty of Treason, then me and Odin are told to shake hands, he hurts my hand without even trying, if we were in combat, I don't think I would still be alive.

We are taken into the Justice Building, I'm herded to the right, into a room fancier than anywhere I've ever been, I sit on the sofa, it's leather I think with pillows placed neatly on top. My parents and sisters come in, Heather runs up to me and jumps onto my knees, she always does it, maybe this will be the last time she does it.

"Autumn, where are you going?" I fight hard to contain my tears, I can't cry in front of Heather, she can't know where I'm really going or what's to happen to me.

"I'm going to play a game Heather, if I win I can come home, but if I lose, I'm not a loud to come back," Heather hugs me, maybe thinking, or even knowing I won't win the game I told her about. My mum and dad come and tell me how to win the games, they don't have time to tell me a lot before the Peacekeeper comes in telling them to leave, and they do almost willing. Tears are steaming down my eyes by the time Cherry and Lily come in. Lily has something in her hands, I remember it almost at once, a necklace carefully crafted from grass with a mocking jay feather hanging from it, this will be my token for the games. They both hug me, there's a silence for a while, Cherry is he first to speak.

"You can win you know Autumn, I know you can." I believe this Cherry would never lie to me, like I would never, but before I can say anything back, the Peacekeeper comes and tells them to leave. My hour is up, Saskia pops her head into the room, and tells me it's time to go to the train station, there is hundreds of cameras, I see myself, you can clearly see I've been crying. I'm thankful to be inside the train, when I see it is even fancier than the room in the Justice Building. Saskia shows me to my room, there is a four poster bed, with silk covers the blue of cornflowers.

I remove my dress, and find clothes from the dresser, I pick out a black denim skirt, well it looks like denim anyway, and pick a light blouse to match. I put my necklace on and head to the dining car, Odin is there and is sitting down with Chaff, he will be Odin's mentor, Seeder will be mime, but tonight we will most likely be talking as a group. I start to eat, the soup is great, creamy with I think chicken in it. Seeder starts the questioning,

"Do you either of you have any special skills?" I think about this, and I guess I do.

"I can hide very well in trees, and I can throw knives quite well, but I've not had a lot of work at it." "Well, now is the time to change that," Seeder says quietly, training will start the day after tomorrow, I'll have to make the most of the knifes. Odin speaks up,

"I'm good at weight lifting, and I've used a sickle in the fields." Dinner soon finishes, I head back to the room I was in before. I find a night dress in one of the draws, the same pink as my blouse is. I get into the bed hoping tomorrow is slightly nicer than today was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up, I look up to see the time on the wall clock, four am, I guess the games are getting to me. I step into the the bathroom connected to the room I've been sleeping in, Saskia says it's called an en suite. I go into the shower and see a hundred button on a control panel, I click only two button labelled 'Summer rain' and 'Raspberry bubbles'. The water feels lovely it just about about rains in District 11, after about two minutes I'm showers in bubbles scented of the berries I had just yesterday for breakfast, was it yesterday? Yes, it must have been, it's feels like it was years ago. I find another button labelled 'Auto-dry' and click, I'm dried in five seconds flat. When I get out, I put the clothes I had on yesterday, and find a jacket, I don't think the Capitol will be warm as I'm used to. I find my way to the end of the train, Odin is there, sitting on a chair that looks to be made of leather, like the ones in the Justice Building. He turns around and sees me,

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I can tell he means it by the look in his eyes, but he walks out of the room before I have time to say anything back. When I sit on one of the sofas and realise how cold it really is, I'm glad I'm wearing the jacket because if not I'll probably be an ice cube by now. I stare at the world the train left behind last night, my world. I watch the sun rise, and head to get some breakfast. I remember my mum telling me to eat as much food as possible, likely remembering the Hunger Games only five years ago, where there was only weapons in the Cornucopia forcing the tributes into the jungle where a new trap was set off every hour, but that was a Quarter Quell, my games couldn't be nearly as bad can they?

I head to the dining car, Odin, Chaff, and Seeder are there, it must be a District 11 thing, getting up early. I sit in the place I did yesterday, three drinks are set out in front of me, raspberry juice, I made this a lot at home, a drink with some what vile smell which I think is coffee, and a milky brown drink which I've never seen in my life. I hear Chaff tell Odin it's hot chocolate , I guess he has had it enough times to know what it is. I reach for some bread, it is seeded and shaped like the moon, just like at home, I just some hot chocolate, it warms my body and tastes delightful. I guess Saskia was planning something in her privet room, as she comes in now, she must have been the District 11 escort for long enough for to know we all get up earlier than the other Districts.

"Oh what a busy day we have ahead," she chirps happily, "But last night you forgot to to watch the reaping catch up," I think about how I didn't, I couldn't really be bothered, but I guess now I have to. Saskia turns on the TV, and the reapings start, I notice only a few people, a sixteen year old girl from 1, a boy who I think is deaf from 5, a girl from 7 who has a curing glint in her eyes, and a girl who is also thirteen from 12. When it is over, Seeder stands and takes me to a side,

"When you get to the remake centre you will be in the hands of your prep team and stylist, you won't like it, but do anything they want you to." I nod I don't want to, but my first public appearance is n importation one, I need to look my best. As I move back to the others, the train blacks out we must be moving through one of the mountain tunnels to the Capitol. When the light starts to come back through the windows, me and Odin rush to them. I see the Capitol, it is beautiful, the city looks like it is made of sweets. I see that it is so beautiful, I love it. We come to the station, thousands of Capitol citizens are cheering. I wave at them, blow a couple of kisses, when I relieve these people are betting when I'm going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hold the arms of the hard white chair as a young Capitol woman, with purple hair done up in a twisted bun, removes the last of the hot strips along with the hairs that use to live on my leg. Now they're forcing me up, catching me out of a dream world and into the current moment. After standing up they're walking round my naked body to check there is no hair left on my body. Why do the Capitol want to dress up in costume, and be paraded around the street, some of the kids have only a week left to live. Why can't they just have it in peace? My prep-team leave along with clothes and my necklace, my last reminders of home, replacing them with thin robe. The robe is made from the simple blue fabric that we use in District 11, weird I didn't think Capitol had this. I slip it on, and my stylist walks in. She has waist length hair with some of it different colours then the rest. She is in her early twenties, and I think her eyes had been edited as they glitter gold and silver in the light of the room, her outfit does the same twinkling with her every move.

She takes me into the connecting room, all the walls but the one door I just came through are glass, I can see all of the Capitol and all of the Capitol can see me. I sit down on one of the chairs and my stylist finally introductions herself. "Hello Autumn, my name is Stella, I'm the newest stylist," yes that's why I've never her before, but most new stylists do have good ideas. Her mouth begins to open as an Avox comes in with two bowls of soup. The soup is a frothy pink and dotted with raspberries. It reminds me of summer time, and the raspberries that grow in the meadow, but now I'm thinking of home. A warm tear rolls down my cheek, Stella looks up "Oh dear don't cry your in the Capitol for a week there's no need to cry." She doesn't get it, no one here gets it the kids in these games, they are just kids with hopes and dreams, they just want to go home. I just want to go home. I wipe the tear from my cheek and Stella leads me into a small room. The only thing this room has inside is a model about my size. On it is a bubble dress the bottom looks to be of lily petals, and the top of lily leaves.

Soon enough I'm in a horse stable where the tributes wait for the parade to begin as only other outfit I notice is the District 4 girls outfit. A shirt shaped like a fish tail, the top starting green and to the bottom the colour being the deepest blue. I can hardly call the upper part of her outfit a top it's really just of silk wrapped around her upper body. The outfit shows her body off she'll get many sponsors. I walk to the District 11 chariot and see that Odin is there but I love the horses that are going to pull it. I reach my hand to touch the horse's mane and it feels so silky, like my own hair. I get in as District 1 leave. Screams and cheers come from outside I guess the outfits are a hit, as I imagine how many people must be watching the other Districts go out. I lift my head up and see the doors opening and the crowd cheers. I don't think they're cheering for me, I'm in a outline District and the outfit isn't that good. We will be forgotten next to the other Districts. After a lap around the circle will are in front of Snow's mansion, and he says his classic words like every year, "Tributes we welcome you, and we honer your courage and your sacrifice." Hearing this makes me sick and reminds me ever more of what kind of people live in this city. After a final circle we are delivered into the prison of the training centre which we can't leave until the day before the games begin for the pre-game interviews, then for games, and then of course for 23 of us death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As mine and Odin's chariot enters the training centre we're greeted by Saskia, Seeder, Chaff, Stella, and Link, Odin's stylist. I jump off the chariot and land perfectly, with all that work in the trees I could hardly fail. "Oh Autumn dear you looked lovely back then," Saskia says sounding overly dramatic in her Capitol accent. Stella steps forward and says, "Just another one of my works on art." I think she is right, it is a work of art, but maybe just a little big-headed. Seeder tells me that each District has it's own floor going up from 1 to 12, as well as a roof and the basement is the training floor. That's just a little weird, I mean it's called the training centre but it only has one floor for training. We walk into the glass lift, thought at first I was scared that the glass wouldn't support us all and it would break underneath our feet, but of course it had made the journey hundreds of times. I watch the few remaining people on the ground turn to ants as we shoot up to the eleventh floor in seconds. When we arrive at the floor I see that it is bigger than my house. The luxury Capitol furnishings look brilliant. Saskia shows me to my tribute room and I can't help but think that I could get food for a year or more if I sold every thing from this bedroom. I look in the draws and find a long blue dress and slip it on I pick up a silver hairbrush and begin to brush my dark hair remembering what I did on the day I was forced to leave my life forever. Seeder walks in and asks if I could come to dinner. I place the hairbrush down and walk to the dinning table in the main room and on the table are cupcakes that look quite like the ones in the bakery at home. On top on the cupcakes are icing roses in every colour I can imagine. I pick up a white one with silver colouring on the tips of the petals. The cupcakes taste like raspberries and are a pale pink colour. After I have eaten I try to go to sleep but the nightmares of the days soon to come over come me so I sleep for as long as I can. Just remember it's not real I tell myself but it doesn't work because of the fact it will be in five days.

* * *

**Sorry this was a bit of a shorter chapter, but I just needed to finish off from chapter 4 without add training in.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I wake up I find that some clothes have been put on the end of my bed. I have a quick shower then put on the clothes a short-sleeved white top, a dark pink skirt, black leggings and some black shoes I can slip on and off quickly. These will be useful in training for many of the survival skills. Not that I'm going to do first, I'm going to keep on the knifes for a part of the day then maybe the bow and arrow station. I exit my room and a breakfast is on the table, but no one is there. I take some toast, and a bit of jam from the table and put the jam onto the toast to eat. I don't know the flavour but I'm guessing we grow it somewhere I our vast fields back in District 11. I think about my family, about Poppy and Rose and what Dad said "She won't even let Poppy and Rose take some next year." Me taking tessarae would have been pointless if I don't return from these games and Poppy and Rose will be forced to take tessarae. I see Odin appear from his room. He comes and takes more than I did from the breakfast table but really only what he needs to go in till lunch. I take a drink from the table noticing all of them are the same. I take a slip to find it's tea something my Mum makes whenever I find tea leaves but I can't stand. I go back to my room remembering Saskia had talked about a food order thing. I find it and say "Apple juice." It's the only juice I can make myself and a glass filled up with it is bought thought the wall in seconds. I don't know how they do it but I exit the room wondering on what the arena will be like this year. The last thing I want is a frozen wasteland for an arena the only climate I can't deal with.

Time flies and soon it's time for for me and Odin to go for our first day of training. When we get then only us and the Careers are there, the Careers look at us evilly. I stand my ground as well as Odin which surprises them making them look away likely to plan which stations they're going to. The other tributes come down to be trained, each one with a look of determination on their faces. Well why wouldn't there be this is their only way to be ready for whatever will face them in less than a weeks time. The only one who the Gamemarkers would label weak, apart from me, is the District 12 girl, her dark hair put up in two braids, her grey eyes shine with an innocent look. We gather around a cloth number eleven is pinned on the back of my top. The head trainer Atala says the training schedule and then says, "My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." It makes me think, what will happen to me while I'm in the arena? Will I be the one in twenty four to make it out of the arena alive or will I be one of the others who are forgotten by all and remain a face in the sky. I look around the tributes and really don't know what to make, but maybe I will in four days.

I go to first station that hits my mind, knives, the only weapon I've every used. I look at the section of long and short knives carefully picking four that are about as long as the harvesting knife I use in the trees. I hear someone sniggering behind me, I turn to see the District 2 girl she must think I'll never be able to be hit the target. If there's one thing I'll do before I die I'll prove her wrong. I take the first of my chosen knives and throw, it hits in the centre of the hand. I throw again and hit the other hand, then the next two hit the eyes, and prove her wrong. She steps up to take her turn and I don't want to stick around and see what she does. I turn around and head to the camouflage station, the variety of paint colours are endless, from cornflower blue to the brown of tree bark. As a reach for the darkest of the green paints I hear a quite cry, I look for the location of the cry and underneath the table containing the paints is the girl from District 12. Her black hair is covering her face but she is crying and I can't really wonder why. "Hello," I say "My name is Autumn, are you okay?" Her hands remove her hair from her face uncovering her tear filled grey eyes. "I'm okay," she says "It's just the feeling that no one's going to miss me." I put my hand on her shoulder "What makes you think that, I mean there must be someone." My words seem to help raise her feelings a little, "In till the reaping there was only one person in District 12 who cared about my name." I sit down next to her "Before you tell me to much more, can I at less one your name?" I ask her, I don't remember hearing her name when she went up, "My name is Saffron." "Okay," I say softly, "What's your story?" "When I started by being passed from person to person in the District only just getting enough to eat. I must have been four when I was at Posy's house and I heard a boy in the next room I'm sure it was one of her older brother's saying that no one would take me any more. I didn't really hear the rest but there was something about moving to a different District so I ran to the only place that could feed me, the community home. Now eight years later I'm going to dead, and only Posy's going to remember me in a month's time." "Well Saffron I don't think I going to last that long either" I say "But you know what I'm not going to go down without a fight, and we could last longer together." She nods and stands up and I see she is just shorter than me. After lunch I offer to show her how to climb and we walk to the climbing station. I get on the front of the net and help Saffron on, most of the tributes have tried hanging of the net, like they would do that on a tree. Near the top of the net I see a hole, could that be useful for anything? We deceive to try out some weapons and first go to javelin. I don't really know what we were thinking but after almost killing the instructor we move on to archery. Saffron turns out to be quite good while when I pick a light wooden bow and aim I cut thought the rope of the heavy dummy and it falls on a career. He looks the be fourteen and I see the number two on his clothes. I heard a scream "Vulture!" It's the girl from District 2 I think back to the reaping to her face when he was reaped after she volunteered their last name. That is her brother, if I wasn't before now I'm dead.

**Sorry for all the talking in this chapter I needed to do something or I wouldn't have anything in the chapter. Anyway I've got help from my friend Foxface161 she's the one who came up with Saffron's story as I was stuck and want to get on to the games. Also if you don't know how Posy is please find out as she gets important at the end (What I plan the ending first so I can plan the story around it).**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got another chapter I promise to write more when it comes to the games. I have lots of ideas for that. Just not a lot before.**

After a long talk with Seeder, Chaff and the mentors from District 2 I decided to keep on survival stations yesterday. Saffron and I hit a lot of stations. Today the I think I'll be okay if I stay away from archery. While heading over to the deserted knife station, I remembered the hole near the climbing station. The trainer isn't paying much attention so I take five small knifes and climb to the hole. Putting the knifes in the hole I know what I'm going to for the Gamemakers. As we where called for lunch, Saffron and I sat together for lunch, we ate together slowly at small pieces of food. "So, what's the plan?" Saffron asked I know she's talking about the games. I don't want to talk about it here, other tributes could overhear. "There's a rooftop garden, meet there after the scores are announced." She nods realising what I mean. We can't let the other tributes know our plan. Twenty-one tributes later it's my turn with the Gamemakers. As I walk to the doors to the Gamemakers. Saffron shorts "Good luck," I turn. "You to," I say before turning back and walking into the room. The door locks behind me, I look up, the Gamemakers look half drunk. A few are looking at me, but as I start climbing they are look anyway and start laughing with the others. When I reach the top I find the five knifes are still there. I get into the ropes that stretch across the ceiling, grab a knife and throw it. It hits the bullseye and the Gamemakers are completely startled they don't know where I am. I throw the other four all hitting bullseyes. Then I drop down to the mat, the Gamemakers look approving. The head Gamemaker says I can go, I bow and leave.

A couple of hours later me, Odin, Seeder, Chaff, Stella, Saskia, and Odin's stylist are sitting on the sofa on our floor of the training centre. Caesar Flickerman comes on the screen and starts announcing the scores. All the careers, including Vulture, get at least an eight. I wait for a thought the training scores noticing that the District 5 boy gets a seven. Finally it gets to our District, Odin get a seven. Congratulations fill the room, which once again goes silent when I get an eight.

"What did you?" Seeder asks amazed that I got higher than Odin.

"I threw couple of knifes... from the ceiling," I say, not really paying listening as Saffron's score comes up. It's a seven, I'm a bit shocked till I remember how good she was at archery.

After a long round of congratulations comes, after it's finished I head up to the roof. Saffron is waiting for me and we smile about our scores. Then she asks

"So, what is the plan?" I think for a moment

"Get whatever is close in the bloodbath then run, I'll show you where when the games start." She nods, I know she's thinking, what about I don't know.

"Should we try and weapons?" she asks, it's a good question, that I need to think for what seams like a while.

"Yes, if they're close enough, but nothing from the mouth."

I move to sit on the edge of the roof, looking down on the city that could end my live within the week. Citizens of the Capitol pass by, a few looking up at the training centre, and even few noticing me. Saffron looks at me, most likely thinking sitting here is dangerous.

"Don't worry," I say, "There's a forcefield, to stop tributes jumping." Her eyes relax and she looks at the plants then says something which brings tears to my eyes.

"There's lots of plants where to live, is it nice?" Floods of memoires come to me, a smell of blossom, and the rustle of leaves, and a four note tune singling the end of the day.

"Yes," I say with a dry throat "It's really nice." She smiles and says jokingly

"The only thing we got was coal dust." She makes me smile, but we both head back to our own floors. Where I head bed tomorrow preparing for interviews, the day after that is the interviews, and then the day after that I going into the arena.

**I don't want to kill Saffron (what you all know Autumn's going to win). Can't I just say Nyan Cat comes and saves her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been writing this chapter since the last one went up, and got a bit more help from Foxaface161. Just a small section at the interview also thank you Emily thank you for your review but please don't kick my butt. Here's the chapter:**

When I wake up sun rays are shining thought the curtains in the training centre room. I'm guessing it's still early so I go and have a shower, this time not paying as much attention to the buttons I push. As time flies by I put on some clothes from the dresser, easy to spilt on and walk out of my room. I find a line up of breakfast food so I take a few pieces of bread and a cup of some kind of juice and start eating. Slowly the others begin to come in and eat. When we have eaten our filled Chaff starts to talk.

"Today you'll be prepped for your interview," he says indifferently, "First Autumn you'll be with Saskia, while Odin's with me. Then Odin will go to Saskia and Autumn will Seeder." I sort of wonder what the prepping with Saskia will be, half an hour later I find out I don't like it. Even if the heels are only about 3 inches they're still hard to walk in and make my heels ache like crazy, but Saskia's satisfied with the way I walk in them. She says I'm better than the older girl last year, I imagine she would have worn higher heels and wonder how she coped. The rest of the prepping whizzed by, but most of the time I had books on my head. After lunch I'm with Seeder deserving my angle for the interview. It's not a long time till she comes up with the perfect one,

"Try shy," she says. It turns out that perfect for me. So I head back to the roof, looking down on the city that has caused the death of so many, and will cause the death of twenty-three more by the end of the month. I go back to my room, I want to eat by myself. This could be one of my last nights alive I want some privacy. I order some soup and hot chocolate from the order machine and turn on the TV on the wall. I see odds on the screen and two Capitol people talking. I look for mine and Saffron's odds, both 40-1. They think we're weak the most unlikely to win, if the last thing I do I prove them wrong. Go down fighting. I turn off the TV as soon, and lie down on the bed.

I didn't instead to fall, but I must have, because when I open my eyes I see sun rays coming thought the window. Interview day, tomorrow the games. I walk to the table and grab something at random. A sandwich with rashers of bacon, I've seen some once in the butchers. I eat slowly till the others come in, by the time I've finished eating my prep team have come to get me really for the interview tonight. They cut my hair a bit and paint my nails with flower patterns. After hours of make-up and hair brushes Stella comes in. She says something to the prep team and they go out. Stella puts a blindfold on me and puts me into a dress, It seams to be made of silk. It's quite long, but light, then she step me into shoes. I'm pleased to find them an inch shorter than the ones Saskia put on me. When Stella takes the blindfold off me, I'm wearing an ankle length dress which sparkles blue. The waist has bluebells which are woven in a circle, a lot like a daisy chain. She fastens a piece like it to my hair. She gives me a bowl of soup and tells me to eat quickly as the interviews are starting soon. After I've finished eating I lead on to the stage and told to sit in-between Odin and the boy from District 10. He looks about fourteen but he could be thirteen, he has a tanned skin tone, brown eyes, and dark hair. He looks confident, too confident, and he has that look in his eye that just shows he's not scared. When the interviews flick through not paying much attention. I find out the District 2 girl's name is Layla, and the District 10 boy's name is Tyrell. As Tyrell's buzzer goes I'm called by Caesar, I pass the boy Tyrell as I go up. Caesar introduces me and then we sit down, and he starts to ask me questions.

"So Autumn," he says, "I think we're all interested in how you got that eight." I smile,

"I don't think I'm aloud to tell that, but you find out so enough." He nods and starts to ask another question,

"So, what's your family like?"

"They're really nice I have five sisters those and we all share a room so sometimes it's a bit camped."

"Wow, five in one room that must be camped!" Caesar says "So, we've heard about your unlikely friendship with Saffron from District 12

"When I thought she looked sad in training so I went to see what was up, and she was really nice." Ahhs ripple through the audience

"And one last thing," he says "What do you have to say about what happened on the first day of training?"

"That was an accident!" I say "I mean, he's trained back home, so shouldn't he know not to stand behind training stations?"

"When that's true," he says as the buzzer goes "Ladies and gentlemen Autumn Malet!"

I walk back to my seat and Odin goes up, he's asked about his friends, his family, his work before the buzzer goes. Then Caesar calls Saffron to the stage, he like he asked me asks her about her training score she smiles and tell him that's for her to know and him to find out. She talks about her live in the community home, and her best friend Posy, and me. Then her buzzer goes and the District 12 boy goes up I loss track of his interview, but when the buzzer goes of Caesar says

"See you tomorrow folks for the games!" We're lead backstage where we're meet by Seeder, Saskia, Stella, and Odin's stylist.

"Where's Chaff," I ask, Seeder looks at me.

* * *

"With Haymitch," say says. I know what she means, I'd say he's better than Haymitch, he hasn't drunk till today. I head into the lift and go into my bedroom, I find some pyjamas and spilt them on as I go to sleep I dream of what's to come.

**Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be the hovercraft ride, launch room, and maybe the bloodbath. Also if you were wondering me, Emily, and Foxface161 all go to school together. Emily's not just a random person who happens to know my name.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, it didn't take me long to write as it's very short, the only reason is I didn't want the bloodbath in this chapter in the end and she doesn't do as much as Katniss.**

I wake up to as knocking on my door. I can't tell it is. Seeder calls me.

"Autumn, the hovercraft wants you in five minutes." Five minutes, I guess they really can't let tributes see each other before the games. I find a dress and spilt it on with a pair of shoes from yesterday then go out to Seeder. She's still got a dressing gown on, but mentors stay at the training centre. As we walk to the lift she speaks again.

"Stella's already in the hovercraft, run to the closet things then get out okay Autumn?" I nod we're on the roof by now, a ladder comes down from the hovercraft. I walk up to the ladder look at Seeder and shout

"Bye," then grab the ladder. Suddenly an electric pulse runs thought my body and the ladder goes up. The ladder enters the inside of the hovercraft I see a woman, dress in white coat and gloves comes to me with a needle.

"This is your tracker Autumn," she says, "If your still I can place it more efficiently." It's not as if I can move anyway, the needle goes in my left arm, and a blue light travels up my arm and then the light goes out but a lump on my arm shows it's still there. Then the ladder lets me go and walk into the metal chamber and look out the window, I see the sun rising and then the window black out Stella gives me see food and water which I take quickly, remembering the tributes who have died of dehydration. The hovercraft lands after about five minutes later, and Stella and I are taken to the catacombs below the arena. We show into a room that says District 11 Female. A box and clothes is in the corner, Stella helps me get dressed. A short sleeved green top, black trousers, and a thin brown coat. Stella says that it gives projection from heat. Then she put my necklace around my neck, I touch the mockingjay feather, and the remember the day only around a week ago that my friends handed me this. When a woman starts a countdown,

"Autumn, you've been brilliant go out there and show them you can fight." I hug her and go into the now open tube. It closes behind me and the plate below me starts moving. A warm breeze hits my face and Claudius Templesmith's voice fills the arena,

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Eighth Annual Hunger Games begin!"

**Yes like I say short, but thank you, WyldClaw for your review and I hope you keep reading, and of course like the games begin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before you read this chapter I've got to say I don't own Nyan cat.**

Sixty seconds, that's what I've got to plan where to go. I start to look around the arena, it looks to be a large jungle and in the distance a waterfall can be seen. I look to find Saffron, she's three tributes to my left, she turns to me and I point behind me, away from the waterfall. She nods and turns to a bow and quiver of arrows. I notice another closer to the centre which has a lot more arrows. I focus on a backpack near some knifes on the ground. I look at the timer ten seconds, I focus back on the backpack, but the counter is going in my head. I lead forward ready to run, and then the gong rings thought the arena. I run and slip the backpack over my shoulder. A pick up four knifes from the ground. I start to run to the patch of jungle that pointed to when the boy Tyrell drops death next to me, an arrow in his next and a sword in his hand. I grab his backpack and turn to see Saffron catching up to me with a bow in her hand. We run as far as we can in the hot climate, but it's not long till Saffron needs to rest, not use to working her body under the hot sun. I open the original backpack, and look inside. I find a water skin, a bottle of iodine, a loaf of bread and a roll of bandages. It's not the best stuff, but it'll do. I turn to the other backpack which is harder and bigger meaning it came from nearer the Cornucopia. I open it hoping for a some better stuff and find one. A half-filled water bottle, another bottle of iodine, a pack of cooked meat, a pack of dried fruit, a coil of wire, and a box of wire. I start to spit what I found in the backpacks onto each one. When I've finished I turn to her and give her the backpack and ask

"What did you get?" she goes behind her and and puts a sleeping bag in front of her. Then she reaches inside of her sleeves and gets out a waterproof sheet. "You killed him didn't you?" I say thinking of the body that fell down next to me.

"Yes," she says sounding disappointed in herself "He was about stab you." Now I realist what he was doing with the sword, he hadn't counted on me and Saffron teaming. I pass her the small dark green backpack which I just filled up and sling the bigger orange backpack on. We start walking again in till we come to a clearing and start to set up camp, my necklace falls over and shirt. Saffron notices it, "That's pretty," she says touching the feather and rolling it thought her fingers.

"So, what's your token?" I ask she holds out her arms, and a rusting chain falls from it. On the end a is a charm, which seems like a cat's head, legs, and tail on what some people in the training centre called a pop-tart. I smile "Where did you get it?" I ask, it's evidently old, ancient even.

"Me and Posy found a box while digging in the school yard. It had this and tons of other old stuff!" I wonder where the box came from, I heard a long time ago people use to bury boxes. We are going to start setting up the waterproof sheet when a cannon boom rings across the arena. I stop to count the booms, six. That low for a bloodbath I'd think, but it's possible that Odin's already dead. No I tell myself, he's strong, he's more likely to killed some of the fallen than be among them. I go back to fixing the corner of the sheet to on of the tress at the edge of the small clearing. We've about finished when another cannon booms thought the arena. The careers must have started hunting early. I decide to climb a tree the check if they're near. I don't see them, but I see the hovercraft take away the bloodstained body of a male tribute. I descent down the tree knowing the careers can't be that far away. I take my backpack and begin to see I can find water and I walk for only a few minutes before finding a pond I drink the little water in the water skin and fill it from the pond, I then both a few drops of iodine into the water skin, in half an hour I'll be able to drink it. On the way back to the camp a I hear noises coming from behind me and I turn. There's a boy behind me with a dagger in his hand. I grab one of my knifes and throw it at him. It lands in his heart, boom the cannon rings out through the arena. I run back to the camp here I'm greeted by a hug from Saffron. "I thought you were dead," she says.

* * *

"No," I say, feeling bad that I've not only killed, but Saffron thought it could have been me. "I killed a boy, on the way back." She hugs me, we've both killed, the Capitol has used us both as a piece in their games. As night begins to fall another cannon boom, and the anthem starts and the Capitol seal appears. I brace myself for the nine dead today. The first face that appears is the face of the District 2 boy, Vulture I think his sister called him. Next the girl from District 3, then the District 5 male. Meaning there's five careers alive and well, and at less one wants to kill me. Then the District 6 girl appears and then the boy from the hovercraft who was her District partner. Then both from District 8 appear in the sky, then the girl from 9 and the boy I killed from District 9. The boy Tryell appears next, and then the Capitol seal. Me and Saffron start to start to go to sleep but thoughts go though my mind. Not only is Odin still alive, but so is Layla, and she's going to want pay back for her brothers death. I'm going to be top of her list.

**The next chapter could be out soon depending on a chat tomorrow I'm having with Foxface161. Thank you Emily, and I hope you like the new chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter for you Emily get well soon :D. Time for some deja vu and skip day two.**

Yesterday there was four cannon booms, four more faces in the sky. Me and Saffron didn't see any of them, we had peaceful day, while the Capitol had their blood. The girl from, and the boys from 3, 4 and 7, are all gone, all dead. The sun's high in the sky showing it's close to midday, and one cannon has already boomed. Mine and Saffron's food has been slowly depleting. I take my backpack,  
"Saffron, I'm going to get some berries, do want to come?" She looks up from her backpack,  
"I'll in there in a minute, you go ahead," she says. I head out to the berry bushes that lie at the edge of the pond. I've only picked about a handful when I heard her scream "Autumn!" As soon as I hear her I drop the berries and run. I draw my knife but when I enter the camp I drop it. I see her on the floor, a wound near her stomach, bleeding badly. The weird thing is the apart from us the camp is empty, I drop my knife and run to her.  
"Oh my god, Saffron, what happened?" She's breathing quickly, she knows as well as I do, that I can't heal this.  
"The girl from District 7, she threw her axe at me, she ran away when I called you," she pauses for a minute thinking what to say. "I should have gone with you." She thinks it's her fault, I can't believe she would think that. I kneel down next to her and run my fingers thought her dark hair.  
"This wasn't your fault Saffron, this is the Hunger Games and the Capitol made you play, but now it's over. Now you're free." She reaches her arm across her body, and takes the rusting bracelet off her arm. She places it in my hands and says  
"Give it to Posy, will you." She says, I nod but before I can give a real answer the a cannon booms. She's gone, Saffron's really gone I collect our stuff and put her bracelet into my pocket.

I begin to walk away from Saffron's body. After walking for a while I'm in a small clearing when I hear a whisper, I think it's a boy, coming from a patch of trees. I take one of my knifes and move slowly towards he noise. I about at the trees that the noise came from, when I'm pulled back. I'm pulled to the ground, and faced with the girl from District 7, she killed Saffron and now she's going to kill me. I struggle against her arms that are now holding down my shoulder, but after a few seconds I'm sure that this is where I'm going to die. My mind's going rapid, this is a trap she thought up the second Saffron called my name. My head is rushing so much I don't even know what I'm about to say till it comes out.  
"Odin!" I scream, louder than I ever have before, I scream again. "Odin!" I don't know where he is or even if he's alive, but there's a chance he's still alive and can hear me.  
"Don't scream," says the girl grinning, her blue eyes interlocking with mine, "You'll see him soon, enough, at my camp, where both you and him will die." I start struggling again not wanting to give in, and then I start screaming again.  
"Odin!" I'm about to scream his name again when I hear a shout in the distance.  
"Autumn?!" I hear him, I don't know where he is, but he can hear me. The girl now has her left arm on my chest, and her right arm is reaching into her backpack. I don't know what she's reaching for, but it can't be good.  
"Odin!" I scream again, "Odin!" On the second shout she outs a berry in my mouth, and forced it closed. A sickly sweet juice floods my mouth, and I know it as the main ingredient in sleep syrup. It runs down my throat and she takes her hands off my chin and chest and says still grinning  
"Nighty night Autumn." My energy is starting to deplete I scream one last time,  
"Odin!" My energy to low to scream again, I'm beginning to black out, then hear his shout back.  
"Autumn, I'm coming!" What he says would make me more relaxed but blacking out is relaxing me that much. "Autumn!" I hear him shout, one last time before I black out.

**No, Saffron, where were you when I needed you? This chapter has been planed for a while as I needed to know what was going to happen before I killed anyone. So next chapter is going to be changing point of views. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Foxface I'm worried after we talked about this how do you not know what's going on? I hope this chapter helps you remember.**

Lara POV

I can't believe it worked, that berry was a long shot. I didn't think it would work, but now it has the boy, Odin she called him, will come running. I look down at the limp sleeping girl, her dark skin blending in against the dark mud that makes up the arena ground she's laying on. There's something in her face, the innocents that comes out of people when they sleep. I tell myself to slap out of it, I'm going home, my mother needs me. I grab the knife from the ground, why was she going over to that patch of trees in the first place? Oh well, whatever it was it worked in my favour. I turn to her, and begin to pick her up, when a whisper turns my to the patch of trees where she was before. I see grey eyes and then a boy turning and running, I could kill him end a life of another tribute but I have better things to do. I turn back to the sleeping girl and pick her up, even with the added weight of her pack she's surprising light. I begin to travel back to my camp, if this goes off right then the only problem will be the careers, and maybe my food running out, but the girl Autumn can help with that. The first part of my plan has to go off first, I need to kill the boy.

Thomas POV

I run through my head what just happened, the death of my District partner Saffron, the girl from 7 hiding in the trees then coming up behind the girl, Autumn I think, and pulling attacking her, the screams for the boy from her District, Odin, and finally the berry. What was that berry? The only caught sight of it for a second, a small green berry which somehow knocked her out. In thought it's my fault, that she's knocked out on the ground. If it wasn't for me, she would had a chance to fight back, The girl from District 7 is picking up the knife from the ground that Autumn dropped when she was pulled back. I think, I have to help, there has to be a way to help, and then I remember, the screams she made, and the shouts in the distance that returned. "Odin," I whisper, the girl whips around and her deep green eyes meet my grey eyes for a second. I turn and run hoping she won't come after me, I need to find him so he can help her. It's been less than five minutes before I see him.

"Where is she?" Odin says, "Where's Autumn?" He's pushing me against a tree, and there's a tone of desperation in his voice.

"I know where she is, I swear I got no weapons," He examined me checking if I'm telling the truth. He sees I'm weapon less and then says

"Who attacked her?" I tell him what happened with the District 7 girl and Autumn. "Where is the girl? Where's her camp?" I think for a minute, and then remembering it, I never saw her go back to her camp.

"I don't where her camp is," I say "I can take you to where she was attacked." He takes the pressure off me and I move away from the tree, and start to lead him to the clearing where the attack went down. When we arrive we try to find tracks that could show the way the girl went. The search proves unsuccessful until a scream pierces the air. It's cut short for an unknown reason, but the owner of the scream is Autumn.

Autumn POV

When I wake up, I find myself in an unknown area. I try to wipe my face, but find my arms are tied behind my back. I feel as well as I can with my hands, I think it's vine, the kind that's all around the arena. I look down at my legs and at first seeing nothing but then a golden glint catches my eye. I look closer and see the golden wire from my pack racked around my legs. I struggle against the bonds on my arms, when the girl from District 7 comes,

"Stop struggling kid," she says grimly, "I'm sick of you, I can't kill you yet but I can harm you in any way I want." A smile crosses her face and a knife comes out of her belt, my knife, the one I dropped. "In fact, lets do that now." She puts the knife to my left forearm and drags it down my skin. Pain fills my body and a scream comes out my mouth. She forces my mouth shut, stopping my scream after a few seconds. I should be worried, her strength could kill me in a second, but because I screamed Odin would have heard me again, all I need to do is wait.

**I hoped you liked the switching Point of View in this chapter because it's happening again next chapter. Emily I hope it wasn't to confusing but if it was then I need to tell you want happened at school after half term.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Foxface161 learn how to log in on your table, and I'm happy you remember what's going on now. Just in case you still need help remembering here's the next chapter.**

Odin POV

The short high-pitched scream fills my ears and I start to run. It stops as suddenly as it started, but no cannon booms, she's still alive. Is still remember the small girl entering the red coloured visiting room. Her tear drowned face, looking up at mine and she couldn't have been more than seven. I knew before she told me that she was Autumn's sister the only difference was the length of their hair. She only asked me one thing but her voice was filled was sadness because she knew what was going to happen to her sister. "Please protect her, please protect my older sister." I answered the only way I could, knowing if I said no she would surely know,

"Of course." A small smile appeared on her face and she hugged me before being dragged out the visiting room by Peacekeepers, not fighting against them, flashing me a smile the door locked. I need to keep my promise, I can't break my promise to that tear coated face, I need to find Autumn. I hear other feet hitting against the mud behind me meaning Thomas is still behind me, I have him to thank for getting this far, without him I wouldn't have even been near here. I stop when I see a dim glow from a clearing and I see a clear plastic bottle filled with fireflies. A small pile of backpacks and sleeping bags lay not far from the bottle. The girl from 7 herself lays on sleeping bag looking up at the sky. I'm starting to look for Autumn when the anthem starts, filling the arena with sound. The seal of the Capitol shows and then follows on the the face of the boy from District 1, and then the girl from 12.

"Saffron," mutter Thomas' voice, I wonder if they knew each other, him and the girl. The seal of the Capitol shows again and the anthem stops letting the almost silent sounds of the arena return. I start to look around on the other end of the clearing and I spot her almost at once. Her arms tied behind a tree with the vines that are all over the arena. Her eyes show terror that I've only seen in the boy I killed in the bloodbath, the terror you get when you know you're going to die. She doesn't know I'm here, which could buy me some time. I look back over to the girl from 7 she seems to be asleep now, but I can't quite tell. I begin to examine Autumn for wounds and my eyes hit the unmistakable golden wire wrapped around her legs which has produced small cuts on her legs. That's not what made her scream thought, a scream like that only comes from pain enough to cause death. I've still not found it when Thomas points to her forearm, the colour of crimson is almost completely hidden by her dark skin, but a large cut that runs down her forearm has covered her left arm in it. Now I know whatever happens the girl that did that to her is going to pay.

Autumn POV

The cool night air blows against my open cut blood dripping onto my top and the the handles of the three knifes that remain in my belt. Is this how I die, bleeding out slowly and painfully? An image of the visiting room comes into my mind with Heather on my knee asking where I was going, I tear runs my cheek knowing Heather doesn't know I'm what's going on, she doesn't know I could be dead in a matter of minutes. A noise in the tree behind me alerts me and shadows comes out the trees. I half expect to me kill here and now, but instead the vines that hold back my arms is cut. "Odin," I whisper, he came for me, I remove the wire from my legs and reveal small cuts. I move my hand to my forearm then remove it and it comes back caped in blood. A boy comes into view, Saffron's District partner, and examines my arm. "Odin," he says, "I think we're going to have to cover this up." Odin comes into my view and looks at my arm,

"Autumn, do you know if there's any bandages?" I think for a second my head still fuzzy from the knock out berries and then I remember,

"Yes, in the orange backpack." I say. At once the boy goes over to the pile of backpacks and grabs my backpack from the top and puts his hand in. After a few seconds he removes his hand and it comes out with the bandages in hand and comes back then wrapping my arm in them. When he's done I stand up and grab my backpack and sleeping bag from the pile before heading over to Odin and hugging him. "Thank you," I whisper, I look up at him and he nods then turns to walk away. I begin to walk my own way when someone grabs my wrist and an all to familiar voice fills my ears.

"And where do you think you're going?" then I'm turned around and again I'm eye to eye with the girl from District 7. "You're leaving and oh your friends are here," she says, her face turning to a grin on the last few words. "It's a shame their effort is going to be wasted." I don't know what she mean till she grabs her axe and removes it from her belt. She grabs my head and turns it to face Odin, "Oh, Mr Odin," she says, "Your going to love this, Mr axe is going to to meet little Miss Autumn's neck." I close my eyes and wait for a cannon boom meaning my death but instead I hear the sound of metal upon metal and her hand remove its self from my arm. I open my eyes and see Odin holding back her axe with a sickle.

"Run Autumn," he shouts and I do as fast as I can, for a good five minutes before a cannon booms. I want to stop and rest but right now the girl from District 7 could be tracking me back down, and with the sun only just rising I have a whole day till I find out whether she or Odin won the fight.

**So that was the chapter! So Autumn's not dead because her sister had a talk with Odin, but did keeping this promise result in the loss of his own life? Only I (and hopefully Foxface161) knows. By the way if anyone one who doesn't know me who's reading this, yes I am evil :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter, I lost track of time, but now I've got another chapter for you to enjoy.**

I run for five more minutes thought the jungle before I stop for a rest. I climb a tree to look around for someone or something. I can't see anyone, does that mean the girl from 7 was the cannon that fired? Does that mean Odin is still alive? It's not as if it matters, there's only ever going to be one winner, and what's the chance of it being me? The sun rising and the sky filled with large white clouds. Then a small white crystal of ice falls from the sky followed by another and another, snow. The once burning hot arena is now starting to freeze over. I examine my arena clothing, it was thin in the first place, but the events of the pass three days have left it torn and pretty much useless for keeping out the cold in any way or form. I take a second to look at my food and water supplies. There's a good amount of water less, at least for a few days, but my foods supplies will only last me a day or two if I'm lucky. I decide to go and find a pond, as for what I've seen so far in the arena, berry brushes are never very far from water. I then find that the leaves on the trees are beginning to brown and die, die like seventeen of the children who entered this place fill of life. I begin to trek thought the dying jungle to try and find a pond to at least some kind of food. As I walk, I notice that the animal live that just yesterday filled the arena now is no where to be seen. I must have been walking for an hour or so and the snow is now up to my ankles, when I finally find a pond it's frozen over and the plant life around it's is dead. I examine the ice, it's thick, to thick. The Gamemakers must have frozen over the ponds and killed the plant life and animals for some reason, a reason that the other tributes and I are yet to find out. A cannon booms around the arena, making me jump a little, only five tributes left including me, four more tributes to die before a single one is released from the arena. I get out one of my three remaining knifes and begin to crack the ice. I make a hole just big enough for the smaller of the bottles to get thought. The water freezing cold, but anyone could have guessed that, so it's completed filled I put in a iodine drop then put it back in my backpack. I'm about to examine the plants to see if there's any berries left on the dead brushes when he voice booms thought the arena.

"Congratulations to the remaining tributes," Claudius Templesmith says booming thought the arena, "By now all of your should have noticed the change in weather through out the arena. Tonight at midnight their will be a feast at the Cornucopia with supplies that will be needed to live in these conditions, as well as extra food, water, and medic packs. That is all." Of course, how could I be so dumb, a feast had to come from this. That's why all the food has suddenly dead off, to force tributes to into going to the feast or taking the chance of dying of dehydration or staving. I look up at the sun and see it's can't be past four in the afternoon, but after spending all day in the thin clothes that I'm currently wearing I've likely to get frost-bite soon enough if I don't get warmer clothing. I get inside my sleeping bag for warmth, I'll head to the Cornucopia after the anthem. I try to keep the warmth inside my body, but the snow falling infuriating the warmth of my sleeping bag. I don't even notice the sun has gone down in till the anthem starts. I pop my head out of my sleeping bag just in time to see the seal of the Capitol turn into the face of the girl from District 7. For a moment, just a moment a tiny bit of hope filled me, but was taken away when the face shows. Odin's face appears in the sky, the second cannon it was his.

**See I told you that I'm evil (put devil face here). It's the summer holidays now so I'll be able to post a lot to fill the six weeks of English summer. I'm thinking of making a dabble series of each person's point of view when they died. Review what you think, this will likely be the only way you will find out how Odin died if I do it or not. **


End file.
